


X-COMmunicate

by MrProphet



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	X-COMmunicate

[log begins]  
Big Sky: Central, this is Big Sky, we are on the ground; Alpha Team are ready to engage.  
Central: Copy that, Big Sky; Alpha Team, you are clear to engage.  
Alpha-1: Copy, Central; Alpha Team moving out. Alpha-2 take point; 3 and 4 stand by covering fire.  
Alpha-2: Copy.  
[static; sound of running]  
Alpha-2: In position. One x-ray sighted ahead. I have a shot.  
Alpha-1: Stand by, Alpha-2. Alpha-3, get up on that building and cover. Alpha-4, with me.  
[static; running feet and breathing>  
Alpha-3: 1, I have visual on three x-rays thirty yards north of Alpha-2's position. Two Sectoids, one Thin Man, covering the corner.  
Alpha-2: Shit.  
Alpha-1: Easy, Alpha-2. No harm, no foul. Check the door to your left, nice and quiet. Alpha-4, move around the outbuilding on the left and flank.  
Alpha-4: Copy, Alpha-1.  
[breathing and soft footfalls; door opening]  
Alpha-2: All clear, Alpha-1.  
Alpha-1: Nice and easy, 2; make your way through the building to the rear door. Watch your angles; there might be x-rays in there with you.  
Alpha-2: Copy, Alpha-1; moving in.  
[soft breathing]  
Alpha-4: Alpha-1, I have two x-rays in cover on the north side of this building. Thin Men.  
Alpha-1: Copy, Alpha-4; hold steady and watch for movement. I have another Sectoid to the rear of the building, buffing one of the others. Alpha-3, the one on the right; you got it?  
Alpha-3: Got it, 1.  
Alpha-1: Alpha-2, are you in position.  
Alpha-2: Bad news, 1. I got two floaters in here with me.  
Alpha-1: Shit. Um...  
Commander: Alpha-1, engage x-rays at north corner of main building with ordinance on my mark. Alphas-2 and -4, hold position and stand by to flank responding hostiles. Alpha-3, covering fire.  
Alpha-1: Copy, Commander.  
Alpha-2: Copy.  
Alpha-3: Copy that.  
Alpha-4: Copy, Commander.  
Commander: Mark.  
[rush of rocket exhaust and explosion; alien screams]  
Alpha-1: Two down, two hurt. Enemy are returning fire.  
[rifle report]  
Alpha-3: X-ray down.  
Alpha-4: X-rays responding; engaging now. Fire in the hole.  
[metallic ring; grenade report]  
Alpha-4: X-rays down.  
[hiss of plasma fire]  
Alpha-1: I'm hit. Armour is holding.  
[hiss of plasma fire.]  
Alpha-1: Under heavy fire. Need supp...  
[crash]  
Alpha-2: Floaters...shit! Floaters are fast.  
[hiss of plasma fire]  
Alpha-1: I say again, under heavy fire. Heavy...  
Alpha-2: Sevchenko!  
Central: Alpha-1 is down. Medical attention required.  
[rifle report]  
Alpha-3: X-ray down.  
Alpha-4: Heading for Alpha-1's position. Engaging X-rays.  
[assault rifle reports]  
Alpha-2: Engaging floaters; moving in for the kill.  
[shotgun report]  
Alpha-2: Hoo-rah! X-ray down.  
[plasm fire]  
Alpha-2: Shit, shit, shit! Other x-ray not down! Other x-ray not down!  
[rifle report]  
Alpha-3: No shot. Gotta move.  
[static; running feet]  
Alpha-4: Moving in.  
[assault rifle reports]  
Alpha-2: I'm pinned here. Need support. Move your arse, Joker!  
[plasma fire]  
Alpha-2: I'm hit! I'm hit!  
Alpha-4: Shit! They got Dodds. Um... I mean, Alpha-2 is down. X-ray still moving.  
Alpha-3: I've got the shot, Joker!  
[rifle report]  
Alpha-4: X-ray neutralised; thanks Witchcraft. Moving in to secure Sever and Speedball.  
Alpha-3: Scene is clear. All x-rays neutralised.  
Alpha-4: Alpha-2 stabilised. Alpha-1... Ah, damn, Central. We've lost Sevchenko; no pulse.  
[dead air]  
Central: Copy that, Alpha-4. Get Alpha-2 and Alpha-1's body back to the Skyranger and stand by for evac. Sweep-1, move in to clear the scene.  
Alpha-4: Sir...  
Central: Keep it together, Alpha-2. Get the rest of the team back here in one piece.  
[footsteps on gravel, then metal; hydraulic hiss]  
Big Sky: Central, this is Big Sky. We're heading home.  
Central: Copy that Big Sky.  
Commander: Good work, Alpha Team. Now come on home and we'll bury our dead.  
[log ends]


End file.
